


[All昶]偏心 02

by Xbacktingting



Category: all昶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All昶]偏心 02

身体有些劳累，何昶希闭着眼睛。酣畅淋漓过后，只会觉得更加空虚。

 

他想起胡文煊淘汰的那天晚上，胡文煊叫自己陪他去一趟全时，最后一次。那天晚上他们走了很久的路。弯弯绕绕，灯光很稀疏，所以大部分的路都很暗。空气清新，很默契的，两个人谁也没有开口。

 

“希希。”

“嗯。”

胡文煊忽然站定，对着何昶希单薄的嘴唇，吻了上去。何昶希还没有反应过来的时候，胡文煊的舌头已经撬开了他的嘴巴，何昶希有些抗拒，腥甜味儿在嘴里蔓延开来。

 

“希希，我猜，你是知道我喜欢你的。”胡文煊的喉结一滑，把刚才甜腻发腥的味道咽了下去。

 

何昶希打断了他酝酿很久的深情告白，“文煊，我，我还有要等的人。我们做朋友吧。”

 

胡文煊不是没有见过何昶希无意识地看向嘉羿的每一个表情，总是那种满心欢喜，最终又失落至极。何昶希在看到嘉羿一次次选择别人之后，怎么不回头看看。

 

“没关系，希希，我等你。”胡文煊带着点故作轻松的自我安慰，何昶希的心没有在他这里，自然也没听出来其中的苦涩滋味。

 

两个人走到全时，胡文煊停下了。

何昶希等了良久，不解的问了句，“怎么不进去？”

胡文煊低着头说，“突然不想去了，我们回去吧。”

 

走到宿舍楼门口，胡文煊声音有些低沉，“希希，我可以抱一抱你吗？”

何昶希转过身，面对着他，抱了抱。他刚要退出胡文煊很温暖的怀抱的时候，胡文煊把他搂紧，下巴埋进他厚厚的羽绒服里，“希希，再让我抱一会吧。再见到的时候，就不知道是什么时候了。”

何昶希就顺从的拍着他的后背，当作是临别前的抚慰。

 

其实，不舍和眷恋还是有的，只不过面向宿舍楼门口的胡文煊，看见了嘉羿。他看见嘉羿正在向外走的身影明显僵住，又站了一会，像是反复的确认着他们的身份。随后他看见嘉羿转身回去了。

 

对不起，希希，原谅我很自私的爱着你。

 

嘉羿看着闭着眼的何昶希，觉得无趣。他终于得到了他爱的人的身体，可是始终得不到他关于爱的回应。  
他退出了训练室，把门关好。

 

何昶希听见了关门的声音，很重。刚才极力忍着的眼泪终于流了下来。委屈总是难以名状。刚才他如愿以偿的一场欢愉，在嘉羿眼里，或许就只是一场发泄而已。

 

等湿黏的眼泪在脸上晾干，何昶希划开手机屏幕，播放了他们即将登台表演的歌曲。合着拍子疯狂的练习，每个动作比平时大家一起训练时还要用力。直到嗓子干哑，汗水又很清晰的流过身体，何昶希累得躺在了地板上。

 

他拨通了胡文煊的号码，忙音还没来得及响过第二声，就被接起。

 

“喂，希希。”胡文煊的声音还是像平时那样带着热忱和阳光。

“文煊，那天的话，还算数吗？”

“算数，你不反悔，就永远都算数。”

“那我们在一起吧。”

 

胡文煊觉得自己的心脏剧烈的跳动，比以往任何时候都充满生机，大脑有些空白，甚至一时不知道该怎么回应。

“你”，何昶希的声音有些小心翼翼，“不愿意？”

“愿意，当然愿意。”胡文煊的心里全都是欣喜，“希希，你今晚回你们宿舍吗？我想去找你。”

“好。”为了不显得那么生硬，何昶希加了一句，“那我等你。”

 

天渐渐亮了，清晨的阳光照了进来，不多，但已经足够温暖明亮。

 

训练的时候，何昶希还是会不自觉的瞄向嘉羿的方向，还是会看见他和别人笑闹的场景，心还是会酸涩地阵痛。唯一不同的是，他开始强迫自己，不去关心，不去留意。

 

没关系，我早晚能忘记。

 

春天的夜，微凉，像薄荷糖。有人觉得清爽，有人觉得心凉。

 

胡文煊很早就到了约定的地方，他偶尔捋一捋自己的发旋，以保持自认为帅气的发型。他转身面向马路的时候，何昶希从背后抱住了他。

 

胡文煊转身把他搂在怀里，眼里皆是深情，“希希，我很开心。”

何昶希垂着眼眸，看不出情绪，“文煊，我也很开心。”

何昶希继续用用软软的语气说，“我们去吃饭吧，训练了一天，我有点饿。”

 

当烤牛肉的烟气盘旋而上，啤酒罐上的水珠摸起来冰冰凉，何昶希才意识到，嘉羿这个名字，不再属于自己，甚至连暗恋都不行。

 

何昶希没有刻意忍住泪水，胡文煊其实知道这些泪水的缘由，他不提，他就能做到装傻不问，只是替他心疼。胡文煊拿起纸巾为他擦了眼泪，把刚烤好的肉夹进何昶希的碟子里，“希希，你尝尝我调的麻酱料，有没有施展的秘方油碟好吃？”

何昶希把带着点焦糊的牛肉放在调料里浸了浸，放进嘴里是酸甜带着厚厚的麻酱味儿的。何昶希笑了，对着胡文煊举起了啤酒罐，“文煊，为了我们的新生，干杯！”

 

消愁的酒，总是越喝越清醒，企图以酒麻痹自己的时候，反而痛得越清晰。

 

凌晨，胡文煊送何昶希回了宿舍，刚好舍友不在。胡文煊小心翼翼的把何昶希放在了床上。胡文煊刚想起身，何昶希力气巨大，把他拉到自己近前吻了上去。

 

胡文煊努力保持清醒，退出了他的口腔。他不想趁人之危，他想等他的心甘情愿。

“希希，你醉了。”

 

何昶希摸着胡文煊的后颈，“文煊，我确实醉了。”他的声音很软，还带着哭腔，“陪陪我好吗？”

这样的何昶希让胡文煊有些招架不住。

 

其实他明明知道你爱他，偏偏还用柔弱做诱饵，引你上钩。

 

胡文煊同他挤在他宿舍的小床上，脱去他的外套，露出白花花的胸膛。或许是动了情，又或许是衣服的摩擦，何昶希胸前的红豆挺立着，胡文煊亲吻吮吸着他胸前的凸起，何昶希的喉咙里发出很轻的声音。

 

窗帘没有拉上，外面比里面亮，所以当胡文煊清楚地看见何昶希身上吻痕的时候，心里是难受的。转而是愤怒怜惜，和更加浓烈的占有欲。他摸了摸何昶希早就硬挺的东西，把何昶希的身体翻转过去，褪下了所有的遮挡。一手握着何昶希的手撸动着何昶希的物什，另一只手伸到何昶希湿软的后穴做着扩张。

 

眼睛总是能看到别人在他身上留下的痕迹，如果打开灯看一看，应该是紫红色的，很激烈吧。他很爱他吧。

 

胡文煊有些偏执的占有欲让他失去了耐心，他胡乱把何昶希分泌出的体液往柱身上一抹，就直接进入了何昶希的身体，被紧致的内壁吸附得险些缴枪投降。

 

何昶希还是很疼，只不过随着胡文煊的律动，快感很快就把那种生涩淹没，脑中像烟花突然绽开，来不及师说，就被漫天的绚烂包裹。

 

胡文煊亲吻着他的耳廓，逗弄着他的柱身，在他耳边喘着气，说“何昶希，我爱你。”

“胡文煊……嘶……啊”

 

胡文煊，或许，我也能爱你。

 

 

胡文煊那天夜里就回去了。

 

第二天何昶希比以往起的晚一些，却还是比其他人都早，来到了练习室。


End file.
